The Love and Death
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: "I was murdered on November 6, 1998." It takes place of The Lovely Bones, but different. Noah was murdered and went to heaven, a place he was thought it will be. And watch his murder continue on Earth. My very first shitty fan fiction. :) This is discontinued. Lol!
1. Chapter 1

The Love and Death

**Summary: "I was murder on November 6, 1998." It takes place of The Lovely Bones, but different. Noah was murder and went to heaven, a place he was thought it will be. And watch his murder continue on Earth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama series and The Lovely Bones**

**A/N: I thought I take place of The Lovely Bones because it a good movie and book. So I put Noah as Susie and make me Jasmine as Susie's sister and u know what. So I hope u like it. Oh and the other story I made, I thought this will be better than that so whatever.**

My name is Noah , I was 17 years old when I was murder at November 6, 1998. This before boys and girls were disappear. It was back that all those things didn't happen. I read my book (as usual) and watch Cody hang out with his friends. Jasmine (my sister) buy a book about a girl who was murder when she was 14 years old and when to her new home heaven a place that she didn't expected and watch her killer trying to cover his tracks. Yes, it a sad book, but she like it. She watch the movie like one hundred times and wanted the book ever since she knew about the book. "Hey, Noah! If you like Cody so much, why you go talk to him?" Jasmine said. Yes, I like Cody since Total Drama World Tour came I was so angry at Sierra trying to take away from me. But, they just friends thank god."I don't know. I'm quite shy to talk to him." I said. "Here let me help!" She smiled at me. That never good words I live with her ever since we was born. Plus she my twin sister. She don't really look like me but whatever. "Hey, Cody! Noah want to talk to you!" she shouted. "Jasmine!"I said. Cody came here and said hey. "Well, I'm leave you two alone. And she left. "Hey Cody. How are you?" "I'm fine just hanging out." I was so scared I didn't know what to said. "Well, I have to go. See you later, Noah." I just go back reading my book and spy on Cody.

**A/N: Did u guys enjoy it? Please tell me. P.s there is some yaoi so ya see you on next chaper!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Love and Death

**Summary: "I was murdered on November 6, 1998." It takes place of The Lovely Bones, but different. Noah was murdered and went to heaven, a place he was thought it will be. And watch his murder continue on Earth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama series and The Lovely Bones**

**A/N: Hey! It's me again, so I thought make chapter 2 so yea I hope u enjoy.**

**Later I went to the bookstore with my annoying yaoi sister to buy me a new book. We search for a really book to read, I was thinking about buying Goosebumps (her favorite book to read) but instead I got the same stupid book that she had. "Noah, you should read it really sad. It a good book I love it." "Of course you love it. It's your favorite book and movie." I told her. I didn't want the same old book that she had. Yeah, it's sad but it not really my thing to read sad books. It's more Jasmine thing. So we buy the book anyways the only reason why she have that book is that she lied about she have to do a book report. I went to Cody's house to visit. "Hi Noah!" Cody said. Every time he say my name I feel bells for some reason. "Will you like to come in?" I came in to his house and look around. His house look a lot better than our house. Sometime our house is a messy like Jasmine's room. Her room is very messy. I almost have heart attack when I went to her room. And sometime she spy on me when I'm with Cody. She really a yaoi freak. Sometime I wish I didn't have a yaoi, rude, hello kitty fan twin sister. I like my other sisters they better. But sometimes Jasmine do help me with things. And save me like she save me almost getting hurt by Eva. I was so lucky if she wasn't there I could get hurt really bad too. "Nice house." I finally speak. " Thanks. I don't really like my house that much." I laugh a little. "You should see my house. Its way worse." Cody laughed. I smile at Cody with his cute face. I was enjoying every second here. It was better than my house that I want to move out here. It was more funnier, cleaner, and don't have to hear Jasmine's big ass mouth. Sorry about my languages. Anyways I ask Cody that I could sleep over here and he said yes. I hope his and my parents won't mind sleep over at Cody's place. I get my stuff at my house where the horror at. Before I left Jasmine ask me something. "Where you going?" "To Cody's place." I answered. "Oh, well have fun!" And left the room. I rolled my eyes whatever she planning to do and left. I came back to Cody's place and it was so quiet. I walked to Cody's room and open the door. And I saw I shouldn't see and that was see Cody naked. I quickly close the door that way he won't say anything. I sat on the floor for awhile until he got his cloths back on. He open the door and tell me that is was ok to come in. Well I sure did learn something always make sure it ok to come in before you see somebody naked. I walk in the door and ready to go to sleep because I was tired. "Hey Noah you want play a game?" Cody ask. "No thanks I'm tired." I yawned and went to bed. Cody was all sad because I went to sleep, so he just went to bed.**

I woke up in the morning and take a nice, good shower. I saw a man in the window looking at me. It was creepy how he look at me. I blink my eyes and I don't see him anymore. I thought that maybe that was my head or something. But wasn't. I was stalk by a old man. I took a good shower and read book and wait for Cody to wake up. When I was heaven I realized I wasn't safe, I was never safe. I knew than I need to do something to make that old man stop looking at me.

**A/N: So I made a mistake but I didn't feel like changing it. I'm very lazy you know. Anyways do reviews it makes me happy. :).**


	3. Chapter 3

The Love and Death

**Summary: "I was murdered on November 6, 1998." It takes place of The Lovely Bones, but different. Noah was murder and went to heaven, a place he was thought it will be. And watch his murder continue on Earth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama series and The Lovely Bones**

**A/N: Hi, I made a new chapter I hope u like it.**

The next day I was at the park reading my book. Later I saw Cody coming this way. "Hey Noah, you want to play truth or dare with the other campers?" Cody asked me. "No thanks, I'm good. I'm just going to read my book. But thanks for asking though." I said. Cody walked away. I went back reading my book until I saw a man coming to me. The same man I saw when I was at Cody's house. So I decided to walk away so he won't talk to me or something like that, but it was too late. "Hey, Noah!" he shouted. I was wondering how he knows my name. Maybe my parents told him because I almost forget that the man live the same neighborhood. His house is light green just like the movie that movie Jasmine love so much she even have the book. I always wanted to check it out in there to see if his house was the same as the killer's house was, but never got to check it out. Instead I just been killed. "Hey." I finally speak. "How are you?" he said. "I'm doing fine." I was trying to walk quickly away from him before any bad happen. "That good. I just wanted to say hi because I talked to your parents that I could tell you about myself but you wasn't there so I just came here. Well bye!" and he left. I was speed walking to my home because I didn't feel safe at the park so that why I left. Izzy and Eva came this way to ask me some question. "Hey Noah! Why did you left the park? I through that you will enjoy the fresh air." Izzy asked. "I left because I was cold and I don't want to get sick." I have to lie, I can't just tell her that I left because I didn't feel safe at the park because of the man. She will run to the park and tell everybody there. I know how she is.

I opened the door and went to my room and go to Facebook (my favorite website) and look at my friends request. Mostly a Lot of fans add me I have 300 friends and my twin sister is not even there. She don't go on Facebook. Instead she go to Youtube every since day. It like she never gets off on there. Also she gets on Fanfiction her second favorite. She have so many couples I can't even count them all and I'm on the first couple she likes. I told my mom I wanted to move to India for some reason. I got sleepy so I went to take a shower and went to bed. And I knew that the next day could be worse than today.

**A/N: *sigh* will I ever make a longer chapter? Maybe next chapter. Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Love and Death

**Summary: "I was murdered on November 6, 1998." It takes place of The Lovely Bones, but different. Noah was murdered and went to heaven, a place he was thought it will be. And watch his murder continue on Earth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama series and The Lovely Bones.**

**A/N: Hi I didn't do this along time. Anyways enjoy. P.s please tell me if I do mistakes here because I'm very lazy to do things.**

Later days go by before I died I hear that my mother is getting a man from our neighborhood. My sister and I get ready to meet him. Jasmine could careless I'm the one who wondering about who is it. This question haunt me who is it? I went downstairs and read my book until he comes. Jasmine is in her room watching stuff that she shouldn't watch or she reading a book. I hear the door ring so my mother going get the door for him. I just continue reading as I always do. My mother welcome him to our house and I went to the living room and see who was it. And it was the man who say hi to me in the park. "Hello, I'm here to meet your kids." He said. Jasmine and I put our books away and welcome him. Jasmine just said hi and went away. Well I just give him the evil eye. "This is Noah he brilliant than Jasmine." My mother said. I rolled my eyes. I want to leave to I don't have to any problems. And mostly I really don't want to tell my mother that he know me at the park. I want to tell her later then but it was too late. So just said hi and go back to my reading. Later that day I know his name now. His name was Mr. Lake for short. We ate our food and play games. While my mother talks to Mr. Lake I talk to Jasmine about him. "Jasmine, I don't think Mr. Lake is safe." I said. "What he got Dirty Little Secret?" Jasmine laughed about the joke she made. I was not playing though. "Jasmine I'm not playing!" Jasmine finally stops laughing and listen. "Listen Jasmine, me and you are going to spy on Mr. Lake ok?" "Ok geez Noah you no fun!" We went to our room and change. I realized Mr. Lake was spying on us while we was talking. If he didn't spy on us the plan will go well, but it didn't. Man Mr. Lake was challenging to do even you has to fight for your life.

Next day we spy on Mr. Lake's house if he was doing something strange, but we didn't find anything. "Man this is so a waste of time. I could do my stuff with my best friends than watching a guy reading his book at his room. I mean what the fuck?" Jasmine likes to cuss more than me. She likes the queen of cussing. "Whatever I just know something is wrong with him. He keeps on staring at me at dinner and it's creeping me out by the way I have to go. I'm visiting Cody's house. See you later Jazzy." I left Jasmine while she just went home and do what she always doing. You already know.

I went in Cody's house and then Cody come down in the stairs and hug me for no reason. I think. "Hi Noah I know you wondering why I'm hugging you. I'm hugging you because I hear that someone here to murder someone." Cody said with his adorable eyes. "And who told you this?" I asked him. "Duncan told me this I was scared if you were murdered than me being murdered. I care about my best friend than me." I was about to cry when I hear those words. He cares about his best friend's death than his. I try to stop the tears but it was too late. "Hey are you ok? Here I get you a tissue." Cody ran to get a tissue for me. I look at the window and it begins to rain. I really hate the rain but Jasmine loves the rain. Sometime she thinks about love and other crap that I don't care. "Here Noah I got you a tissue." He give me the tissue, I was it for my nose because my eyes don't really need it as the nose do. "Thanks Cody that was really kind of you to do that. Even care more about your best friend's death than yours." I throw the tissue in the trash. Cody walked forward to me. I started it to blush already. He whisper my ear saying "you are beautiful Noah." I leaned closer to kiss him but someone came in the door. His parents return from the store or something like that. "Hi sweetie you got your friend here huh?" His mother said. "Mom don't call me that when people around!" Cody said. "Aw don't worry I won't tell about you sleeps with teddy bear sweetie." His mother walked away. "I'm sorry my mom could have….." I cut him. "A big mouth, I know the feeling." Cody giggling a little and look at my eyes. "I see you tomorrow Noah. We have to go to book club." I was shock I thought I got book club not Cody. "Umm no I got book club you don't." Cody rolled his eyes. "So Noah what are you doing on Saturday?" I stop walking and turn to Cody. "Nothing." I answered. Cody whispered in my ear. "Meet me at the mall." And give me a kiss in the check and also a wink. This was all good signs well to me. I opened the door and go home.

While I was walking home I hear someone was walking with me. I stop a look between. I saw no body so I quickly walk fast to get home or else something bad happen. After I died it was Mr. Lake stalking me. But back then I was alive I didn't know who was stalking me and why. When I went home my mother was so worried about me all about when I been all day. I didn't feel like hearing that today. So I went to my room and put on my sleepwear and went to bed. I know the next day is going bad day because today was a good day. But the next day was a lot worse than the others.

**A/N: this one was the longest one I ever did. I guess I'm getting better. The more you read the more you could write. I bet the next one is even longer than this one. P.s I think this one is the one that everybody waited for.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Love and Death

**Summary: "I was murdered on November 6, 1998." It takes place of The Lovely Bones, but different. Noah was murder and went to heaven, a place he was thought it will be. And watch his murder continue on Earth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Total drama series and The Lovely Bones**

**A/N: Hey everybody! Today I saw the lovely bones like for first time. I haven't seen it ever since I got the book. The movie and the book is amazing. So I end up liking reading. I hope you like it!**

Next day I woke up and get dress for book club. Jasmine and I get our books for book club. I read my book while Jasmine played her game. I look at the clock and wait for 3:30pm. I started to get bored so I watch a movie because it was only 1:10pm after that I chat with Cody for awhile because I have nothing to do at 2:50pm. When it was 3:30 Jasmine and I grabbed our books and went. Before we left my mother give me hat that she knit I didn't like. "Here Noah, this is for you." I grabbed the hat with 'what the fuck this' face. "Uh mother what is this?" I asked her because I was lost if it was joke of Jasmine. Last time I got hat it was so ugly I scream saying "What the hell is this? This is a creature?" Jasmine started to laugh at me because what I said. "Gotcha!" and Jasmine left with that ugly creature of mine's. But I take revenge on her. Put a spider on her bed while she was sleeping because fear of spiders no matter they fake or real. The spider I put on her bed was a fake one. She saw the fake spider and scream and went to my mother and told her that it's a spider on her bed. My mother took it and told her that it was a fake. Jasmine looked at me in with 'why the fuck did you do that bitch?' face. I started laughing at her because of her face. All her face makes me laugh even when she in tired mood. Jasmine loves tired mood when she at home because tired mood also mean yaoi mood. She hates people wakes her up in that mood. "That you new hat, well your real new hat." I rolled my eyes and left the house with my hat. "Now mom I thought you give up on knitting." Jasmine putted her hair as two ponytails. "Oh I'm still knitting. You want me make you one too?" my mother look at Jasmine. "Peace out!" Jasmine ran out the house to meet up. "Hey Noah put your hat on its cold!" my mother yelled to me. I put my hat on and just keep on walking. "It's looks good on you Noah!" Jasmine said. "Shut up." I requested. "No it do look good on you!" I rolled my eyes. "This is so stupid." I look around if my mother was still there. I put my hat in my bag that my grandmother gave me when I was 6. "Noah we go to be late!" Jasmine and I walked quickly before it turns to 3:40pm.

Later put my stuff in my locker and close it and hear Cody speak to me. "Hey, Noah." He whispered to me. I turned around to face him. "Hey Cody." I answered. "Did you saw that movie about vampires?" Cody asked. Cody knows I don't really like supernatural like Jasmine does. I'm more into non-fiction things learn about real things instead of things that don't even real. "No not the fourth. I hear people who watch the fourth gets something thing. I don't know what is it but something." I didn't look into his eyes because I know I be lost in the world if I did. Instead I look at flood. "Oh I know you don't like supernatural like that but you watch it. That wow." I rolled my eyes. "Cody I may not like supernatural but I watch it. I don't like to read it because there really no act in the reading. Only the movie does." Cody looked into my eyes and smile. I looked into Cody's eyes smiling. "_You are beautiful, Noah." _In my mind wanted to kiss him but I didn't want him to feel bad or anything. I leaned closer to him about to kiss him but someone came. "Hey there no breasts on this!" the man said. "There no mouth, nose and eyes also." The girl name Tina said. "Yes, and now there naked women in this place now, Move it people." He stared at us wanted us to leave but we didn't leave. "May I get my picture back?" she tried to get her picture back. "No. Did you hear me? Move it people!" he walked with her. Cody whisper to me about what time we going in the mall or something. I nodded my head and he left. I was happy more happy than won chess.

Later I left at 5:50pm and went home. It was far to go home at this time. It was cold. I walked fast as I can so I could quickly be at home and be warm. But then I was getting really cold. So I get my hat and wear it. I drop my book on the ground at the cornfield. I saw a note and I tried to get it but it fly away. I grabbed my book before I forget. I saw Mr. Lake on the way smiling than ever. "I hope that wasn't your homework." He giggled little and so did I. "Hey you Noah right?" I looked at him. "Yeah." I answered his question. "That great, hey you see my place I build?" I stopped once again. "Oh I can't I have to go home before dark. My mother hates me coming home dark." I said. "Oh ok. I just work so hard that some bookworms will be very happy about this." I stopped again. "Really?" I looked at him thinking that the place that he build will be cool. "Oh yeah it's amazing." I walked to the place looking at it. "What is it?" I looked back to him. He opened it so I could welcome in.

I went in and looked around the place. I saw books of all kind of books. "Wow this place is great." I said keeping on looking around. He looked around if someone was coming and close it. "Sit here Noah." I sat down with a smile on my faces. At first I thought today was best day of my life but it was too good to be true. It was the worst day of my life the beginning was just a test. It sucks to be me today. Today I almost got my first kiss from Cody. "Hey Noah you want a Coke?" he asked. "Yeah sure I will love to." I waited for him to get me a Coke. "Here Noah." He gave me the Coke it was open but didn't drink it. At first I thought this place was amazing but then it started to be creepy. He took his jacket off and sat down and looked at me. I started to breath hard. My heart was pumping like hammer against cloth. "Mr. Lake….." I started to get scared. "It special huh?" he asked me. "Yes, it's very special." I looked at the stairs. "I have to go…" I stopped looking at the stairs. "I don't want you to leave….." I gasped. "You mine now." I ran to the stairs trying to leave the place but he grabbed me and threw me to the ground. He got top on me putting his lips into mine's. I tried to let him let go of me but he was too strong for me. I tried everything but it didn't work. He put his hand over my shirt to touch my body. I started to cry because I realized that this whole thing was trick to rape me. He unzipped my pants touch my thing. Later at 7:40pm he was finish raping me and grabbed his knife but to my stomach "Tell me you love me." He whispered. And so I did and now my life ended.

**A/N: OMG a lot of writing on this one ok I hope you like it! And I won't that you said mean thing about Mr. Lake because I don't even like him and I made him up.**


	6. Sorry!

**Sorry!**

**Hi! It's me I have bad news. I can't continue it. Yeah I working on a new story called Total Drama Showdown. I love the Black Eyed Peas! Their songs are awesome! But I wonder why they named after a food…. Oh well it cool! So I thought make a story of it. Also I have good news. I have account called polly362842 on Youtube and I making of a video of my school. But not next year because the school is going be shot down so yeah. And I really suck at making videos. So yeah, you guys could meet fagget (me and my friend's dislike), our friends, the boy I think he cute (and don't even say a word about him! I don't like him. Well a little but still!), and more! So yeah, my friend don't like to be recorded hehe. So yeah! It's going be funny, stupid, and ALOTS of fights. I think. So yeah enjoy it! It's coming after winter break! And merry Christmas for all of you! Because I don't cerebrated Christmas, sadly we don't cerebrated nothing not even my real birthday. (I born in a leap year so yeah.) So I really young! But I two ages so yeah. Oh yeah I forget Santa went to jail for saying bad words he say HOE, HOE, HOE MERRY CHRISTMAS. How rude is he! That not really nice! Oh great now I sound like my friend. Also you will see my two ex-boyfriends one in my class and one in other class. Don't be mean to the boy I like a little ok? There also will be kind of yaoi thanks for fagget guy. You get to meet him! I love mess with him! Oh yeah you could not see us at class because my teacher will take my phone away (bitch) so yeah. Only math class you could see. Well a little. Oh I only have two classes to go. One is homeroom and other is math and science (my favorite) so yeah I'm not doing my science work because I hate science and I always fail at science. You could also see my art work because I draw. Not really good though. I'm trying to draw anime. When I grow up I'm be a cartoon artist, an book writer (I forget what it called), maybe a poet writer, and a fashion maker. I know it going be hard but I'm going to make it. After my birthday I may give the class the cake but fagget because I don't like him. He keeps on calling me a Barbie. I'm not Barbie, I don't want be doll with fake boobies that plastic. I'm be who ever I wanted to be. I just know it's not being a Barbie. Because I hate Barbie dolls! I also wanted a Justin Bieber doll so I could burn it or bring it to school and show it to the Bieblievers or whatever it's called. So yeah The Love and Death is closed and Total Drama Showdown is open! I don't know when it coming, maybe soon but whatever. Have fun! And sorry about this be closed for some of you. P.s what I wanted for Christmas is a Sims 3 Generations and a laptop that you could put a cd in it (because I don't have one =( it's not fair!)**


	7. Chapter 7 AND IT'S BACK

**A/N: Hi ppl! It's back woo hoo! is it great! I have not do this story for ever long time. Well it's time to bring it back! woo hoo I hope you like it!**

**Cody P.O.V**

Next day I was talking to Trent and I was looking around if Noah was here. I sighed. Later I got up and went to Noah's house to see if he was here. I knocked on Noah's door. Then somebody open it. "Oh hey Cody what up?" Jasmine said. "I'm fine is Noah here?" I asked. "Um Noah is dead Cody." I was shocked. "Yeah I see you later Cody." Jasmine closed the door. I walked away and went back when the others at.

Later I sat down with Trent and looked down. "Hey what wrong Cody?" Trent asked me. I started to cry. "Cody what wrong was Noah there?" "NOAH DEAD OK?" I shouted and ran away. I cried more in the bathroom. Then Trent came. "I'm so sorry dude. I know he was your best friend, but I know someday he will come back." "Whatever just leave me alone." Trent walked away. Then later a girl came. "Hey is this yours?" She asked me. I grabbed the paper and looked inside. It was my poem for Noah to tell him how much I love him. "Where you get this?" I asked. "I found it." She sat next to me. "You miss him don't you?" I nodded. "I know how you feel." "Yeah he gone." "But what if he wasn't what if he still here?" She said.

**Noah P.O.V**

I was at heaven watching Cody in the living world while I was here. I pick up his poem and read it. I smiled at his poem when I finish reading it. Then I close my eyes and think about Cody then later I hear some girl voice. "Hey!" I opened my eyes and looked at her. "You can't do that you should keep going!" She said when she was walking away. I follow her. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Cherry." She said. "That don't sound like a real name." "It isn't I using it you could do that here." "Here you mean at heaven?" She laughed. "You're so funny." "What funny about it?" "This isn't heaven we not there yet." "What is this place then?" "Well it's not a place and it's not the another." "It both." I smiled. We stopped when we saw heaven. "You need to move on. You're dead Noah you have to let go of Earth." She looked at me. "I have to go." I ran away from her.

**A/N: I hope u like it! I have not watch The Lovely Bones for a while. But I did watch The Ghost Next Door part 1 and 2. It's was so amazing I love it. It reminds me of The Lovely Bones a bit. I love Goosebumps and The Lovely Bones. Plus I got my first kiss woo hoo! You learn things new everyday huh?**


End file.
